Prisión
by O.o Lady Night o.O
Summary: Corre el año mil ochocientos setenta, Tomoyo y Sakura son huérfanas, ¿conocerán el amor aunque no tengan libertad? Es un S&S y un T&E.
1. Prólogo

Corría el año mil ochocientos setenta...

Era el primer día de la primavera. Se notaba por las flores de cerezo de los árboles de Sakura, y por la acariciante brisa. Incluso por la misma palabra "primavera"; sinónimo de vida, juventud, sol y aire. Los niños entonaban alegres sus canciones, la gente del pueblo, preparaban sus tierras para aprovechar al máximo las lluvias para que den virtuosas plantas y árboles.

Pero no en todos los sitios reinaban la alegría y la felicidad. Concretamente en el cementerio, donde una hermosa chica ponía en la tumba de sus padres asesinados, un hermoso ramillete de flores blancas (_petunias_).

Su nombre era Tomoyo, vestida con un vestido y velo negro. Era de familia humilde (_aunque_ _sus padres tenían ahorrado bastante dinero_); a la corta edad de trece años había experimentado la muerte de sus queridos padres. De estatura pequeña y además bastante escuálida. Su rostro era blanquecino era uno de sus mayores defectos, tener la piel más blanca que la misma nieve; lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto, era sus azulados ojos, como el mar. Era un pequeña muñeca frágil y solitaria. Hoy sus ojos denotaba tristeza, y varias lágrimas surcan sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Una anciana mujer se le acercó, no sobrepasaba los cincuenta años pero en su cara se apreciaba una que otra arruga, por su masacrado rostro. Para ser una anciana era bastante alta y lo más resaltante eran sus ojos negros como la noche. Y le pone una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo.

-Ya nada se puede hacer. Vamos-ordenó la anciana.

-Si señora Riffo.

Tomoyo se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente detrás de la anciana y, en vano, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

Como se había quedado sin familia Tomoyo, por tanto esta señora "criaba" a pequeñas muchachas huérfanas, pues su familia de esta mujer tenía un importante "orfanato".

Llegaron a un magnífico carruaje donde la mujer montó apresuradamente, pero Tomoyo miró hacia atrás, dándole un último a la tumba de sus padres, a su pueblo y a su modo de vida (_Tomoyo era de pueblo_).

Tras largos segundos de recuerdos, la joven subió por fin, al carruaje.

Durante el silencioso, largo y tortuoso camino, Tomoyo miraba con expectación su nueva vida, en la ciudad. Ella veía con admiración las lujosas calles y barrios; con ensoñación los lujosos y costosos vestidos de las mujeres, de gran belleza.

Cuando llegaron a una gran casa, situada a las afuera de esa esplendorosa ciudad, Pararon el carruaje; la anciana salió rápidamente a pagar al cochero. De mientras, Tomoyo contemplaba el maravilloso paisaje, era prodigioso. En la verja había enredada unas enredaderas, y jardines con altos y fuertes árboles.

La anciana empezó a caminar hacia la verja y con una fina llave de oro, la abrió y espero impaciente a que Tomoyo entrara. Durante el recorrido (_que era un poco largo_), la anciana mujer le explicaba sus irrompible reglas.

-Así que Tomoyo, no deberás salir de este recinto en ningún momento. Estarás bajo la responsabilidad de unas de las tutoras de este centro y durante tus años, que estés aquí, te comportarás como una digna señorita. Como bien sabrás, todas las chicas de este orfanato son también huérfanas como usted, llévate lo mejor posible con ellas. ¿Alguna duda?-finalizó.

-No-respondió.

Subieron por las escaleras de mármol y se fueron directamente hacia una puerta donde tenía un rótulo donde ponía claramente: Sakura. Entraron (_la puerta estaba abierta_).

-Esta será tu nueva habitación. Ahora cámbiate con ese vestido-señala una cama- a la hora de la cena será tu presentación, dentro de una hora.

Después salió de la habitación.

Tomoyo, observó cuidadosamente su nuevo dormitorio. A la izquierda se encontraba el armario, el vestidor y algunos cuadros, al frente una gran ventana y una mesa con algunos libros de textos mas un montón de papeles descolocados. Y para finalizar, a su derecha dos camas, sus sábanas eran de lunas y flores.

Después, cogió el vestido con sumo cuidado, era bello. Se lo puso y se miró en el espejo (_que estaba al lado de la puerta_).

Al girar el pomo de la puerta una chica entró de repente, y a causa de eso, las dos cayeron. La chica que había entrado se llamaba Sakura.

-¡Hoe!...¡Hola!-dijo rápidamente, se puso en pie, e hizo una leve inclinación- Me llamo Sakura¿vos seréis la nueva?

-Si encantada-hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Tomoyo.

Sakura era un poco más alta (_que ella_). Su cabello era corto y castaño; sus ojos eran dos verdes esmeraldas, también dueña de una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos, seguro que a vos os espera abajo.-le dijo tiernamente.

-Gracias.

Bajaron por las escaleras de mármol y caminaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante el corto recorrido, hasta que al final llegaron a una gran puerta (_el salón principal_).

-Aquí es, entrad.

Todas las cabezas voltearon curiosas hacia ella, que en ese momento era el centro de atención (_eran más de diecinueve chicas y un único hombre_) Ese hombre, que ya era un poco mayor la miraba seriamente. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, dio unos pasos hacia el frente mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bienvenida, espero que te sientas a gusto, y cómoda. Tu tutora será Kaho Mizuki. Toma un lugar y empieza a cenar, -dijo el hombre, mirándola fijamente.- Pero antes, dinos tu nombre.

-Tomoyo-contestó entrecortadamente, y ágilmente se sentó en el único lugar libre, al lado de Sakura.

La cena fue silenciosa, al terminar Tomoyo se levantó discretamente y sola se fue a su nueva habitación, oyendo las murmuraciones de sus compañeras sobre ella. Y eso la entristeció.

Sin embargo, Sakura al verla la intentó animar.

-Tranquila, que no te afecten ni te entristezcan.

-Gracias.

Entraron a la habitación, Tomoyo miraba por la ventana como caía la lluvia, estaba triste y se sentía vacía. Sakura estaba en el vestidor poniéndose su pijama (_era un largo camisón rosa_), al contemplarla a ella, se recordó a sí misma cuando entró a este orfanato.

**Flash Back:**

Una pequeña infanta cuyos ojos verdes estaban llorosos y enrojecidos. Gritaba a todo pulmón, ya que estaba encerrada en una oscura habitación.

-¡No quiero estar aquí¡Dejarme ver a mi padre!

**Fin de Flash back.**

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que Tomoyo se sienta feliz, aunque esté aquí en este espantoso recinto, al que llaman orfanato.-con este pensamiento, Sakura fue hacia Tomoyo.

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola mi nombre es Alexandra, espero que os guste esta historia. Dejen reviews (críticas, opiniones...)

_"De las prisiones sin rejas es difícil escapar."_


	2. Capítulo uno

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que Tomoyo se sienta feliz, aunque esté aquí en este espantoso recinto, al que llaman orfanato.-con este pensamiento, Sakura fue hacia Tomoyo.

Tomoyo todavía contemplaba la lluvia.

-Perdona, ya sé que no debería entrometerme. Pero ¿por qué estás tan triste?

-No quiero hablar de eso, si me disculpas.-Tomoyo se fue al probador a ponerse su pijama (_era otro camisón pero este era celeste_), después se acostó en su cama.

Sakura estaba afligida, pero no se iba a rendir en su propósito. Luego se fue a dormir, esperando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Sakura se levantó adormecida, se lavó la cara (_en el cuarto de baño de su habitación_), se puso su uniforme que era muy formal y de colores apagados. Miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba Tomoyo profundamente dormida, entonces recordó que si no asistía a clases, tendría un castigo muy, muy, muy duro de su "querida" tutora, Kaho Mizuki (_también era la tutora de Sakura_).

-Tomoyo¡como no te despiertes te pondrá la señorita Mizuki un severo castigo!-Sakura, en vano, intentaba despertarla.

-Pero es muy temprano...-murmuraba, además se tapaba más con la sábanas.

-¡Rápido, levante!

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Tomoyo dudosa.

-En el orfanato-dijo sin pensar, pero al ver la cara sombría que puso Tomoyo, se arrepintió profundamente-¡lo siento!

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse (_Sakura la esperaba_).

-Perdona...(_Tomoyo no sabía si decir su nombre_)

-Puedes llamarme Sakura, si lo deseas.-comentó amablemente.

-Sakura¿qué clase tenemos?

-¿Tomoyo¿Te puedo llamar así?-Tomoyo asistió con la cabeza-hoy habrá clase de literatura y poesía; después, de educación como por ejemplo ¡cómo preparar y servir té¡cómo tenemos que hablar!...¡No se lo digas a nadie pero, digan lo que digan esas clases son muy aburridas!-susurró.

Al oír este comentario, Tomoyo rió con ganas y Sakura sonrió.

-Vamos. Antes de que nos castiguen.

Las clases estaban en el mismo edificio. Ellas no tenían mucha libertad. El orfanato era una prisión para chicas "desamparadas". Eso Tomoyo no lo sabía, pero Sakura se lo haría ver.

Sakura para en unas de las habitaciones del segundo piso y pegó a la puerta, como no escuchó ningún "pase", respiró aliviada y entró.(_La señorita Mizuki solo tenía siete alumnas incluida Tomoyo_).

-Venga Sakura, la señorita Mizuki no ha llegado todavía.

-Gracias Rika. Os presento a Tomoyo-dijo Sakura en voz alta.

-¡Encantada!-dijeron las chicas.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entro Kaho Mizuki, llevaba puesto un vestido negro y unas botas horribles. Traía en su mano un maletín. Aunque era muy guapa, de gran belleza; era una mujer amargada y algo ambiciosa. Además de ser muy dura y estrictas en sus clases.

-Sentaos, como bien sabéis, tenemos a una compañera nueva, Tomoyo preséntate a la clase.

-Me llamo Tomoyo, vengo del pueblo del sur

-Siéntate al lado de la señorita Sakura.

-Si maestra.

-Empecemos la clase, hoy con un poema¿alguien me relato uno?-preguntó.

-Yo, por favor.

-Está bien Chiharu.

Así continuó la clase de literatura y poesía; Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra; aunque la maestra parecía malvada, ella pensaba que en el fondo ella también estaba sola.

Después se fueron a desayunar, eran las nueve y meda. Tomoyo se sentía un poco mejor, Sakura después de todo estaba feliz.

En la hora de educación le enseñaron a preparar té y "el arte de servirlo". Pero se lo pasó muy bien preparándolo. Llegó a su cuarto rendida y se tumbó en su cama.

-¡Sakura!

-Sí ¿qué deseas?-preguntó.

-¿Se puede salir de este lugar?

-Si podemos, pero acompañadas. Cada domingo vamos a la ciudad.

-¿Nada más?-siguió preguntando.

-Sí.-concluyó apenada.

-¿Y dónde van los domingos?

-Por ejemplo el domingo pasado fuimos al teatro.

-¿Cuál obra fuiste a ver?-preguntó Tomoyo interesada.

-"El castigo sin venganza" de López de Vega.-comentó fingiendo estar interesada en la obra.

-¿A vos os gustó?

-La verdad, no le encuentro muy interesante el teatro. Prefiero sumergirme en un buen libro¿y vos que preferís? –preguntó Sakura.

-También prefiero los libros¿qué género te gusta más?

-El romance como: "Los amores de Clareo y Florisca" ¿y a vos?

-Drama como "Hamlet"-dijo Tomoyo con ensoñación.

-¿Porqué no damos un paseo por los alrededores?

-Encantada-respondió.

Salieron hacia el jardín, y se sentaron en el húmedo césped.

-Sé que estás mal. Pero¿qué pasó con tu familia? Si no quieres no me conteste...-comentó Sakura.

-Mis padres-unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de su ojos- fueron asesinados.

-Lo siento-le tiende un pañuelo-le tendió un pañuelo-¿sabes quien lo hizo?

-No. Gracias (_por el pañuelo_), y a vos¿qué paso con tu familia?

-La verdad-su mirada se vuelve sombría-no sé que pasó con mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Según dice la señora Rifa, mi hermano mayor me abandonó en este orfanato a la edad de seis años.

-¡Lo siento!-opinó Tomoyo triste.

-No hay nada que sentir es pasado. ¡Y pasado será!-dijo fríamente.

Tomoyo se sorprendió pues creía que Sakura era pacífica y alegre, pero en realidad estaba igual que ella. La soledad era su amiga.

-Pero pase lo que pase¿continuaremos siendo amigas?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ya que estamos entre amigas¿Hay alguien de quién te hayas enamorado vos?

En ese momento Sakura adquiere varias tonalidades de rojo y rosa. Pero en ese instante, llega Naoko corriendo, lo más que podía, ya que su vestido era muy largo.

-¡Sakura¡Sakura! Corre, Li ha venido-Sakura se levanta rápidamente y empieza a andar muy rápido.

-¡Li¿Quién es Li?-preguntó confundida Tomoyo.

-"Nombre completo es Shaoran Li. Nació el trece de julio, por lo que es cáncer. Es un chico reservado, algo tímido pero muy simpático. Le encanta el chocolate y su color favorito es el verde. Trabaja con su padre en un importante panadería, él es repartidor; su madre y sus hermanas, son cuatro, poseen una tienda de ajuares (_ropas_), para personas de clase media y alta. Lo más importante: Sakura está enamorada de él."-relató Naoko.

Tomoyo se asombró de la detallada información.

-Ahora escóndete.-dijo Naoko.

Tomoyo observó la joven pareja, Sakura le miraba sonrosada y Li, le hablaba torpemente. Luego a los pocos segundos, se fue.

-Sakura ¿es él al que vos os gusta?-preguntó pícaramente Tomoyo.

-Sí-dijo apenada, mirando a la nada.

Suena una campana.

-¿Y ese sonido?

-Significa que ya no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que entrar.

-Pero es muy temprano-puntualizó Tomoyo mirando el azul del cielo.

-Ya lo sabemos...Pero las reglas son las reglas-dijo susurrando Naoko.

Al terminar el día, después de cenar se fueron a sus cuartos, a dormir. Sakura al entrar a su habitación se fue directamente a su cama. Esto le extraño mucho a Tomoyo, pero observó mejor la situación, vio lo que Sakura tenía en sus manos. Una carta y una rosa roja.

-¿De quién es?

-No lo sé-dio un largo suspiro-cada tres incluso cinco días, me encuentro una carta y una rosa roja.

-Pero no puede entrar ¡ningún chico!

-Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Qué dice la carta?

La abre cuidadosamente y empieza a leer.

-"Me gustaría poder enviarte una carta cada día, Contarte, decirte, quererte; mas que todo, eso. He de confesarte algo, tengo que compartir un secreto: Quiero dártelas en manos una a una. Te amo."

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola ¿qué os pareció? En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Eriol. Dejen reviews...(críticas, opiniones...) **¿Os gustaría que pasase algo más? **

_Quien en nombre de la libertad renuncia  
a ser el que tiene que ser, ya se ha  
matado en vida: es un suicida en pie.  
Su existencia consistirá en una perpetua  
fuga de la única realidad que podía ser._


	3. Capítulo dos

La abre cuidadosamente y empieza a leer.

-"Me gustaría poder enviarte una carta cada día, Contarte, decirte, quererte; mas que todo, eso. He de confesarte algo, tengo que compartir un secreto: Quiero dártelas en manos una a una. Te amo."

-Pero que romántico.

-Tomoyo es tarde, y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Está bien, pero mañana me cuentas todo, acerca del joven Li.

-De acuerdo.

En otra parte.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-preguntó un chico de ropas oscuras y cubría su rostro con su negra capa como la noche.

-Yo siempre lo consigo.-le respondió el otro chico, mirando hacia una habitación en concreta.

-Lo sabía. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?-preguntó el chico mirando discretamente a la misma habitación.

-No lo sé, amigo mío, no lo sé...-murmuró con indecisión.

Por la mañana las dos chicas se levantaron temprano, y se pusieron sus fúnebres y tristes uniformes, para asistir a clase. Llegaron con suficiente tiempo. Naoko nada más verla (_a Sakura_), le empezó a preguntar a cerca de el joven Li, pero por suerte de Sakura entró la señorita Mizuki.

-¡Buenos días! Antes de empezar la clase, tengo un comunicado para vosotras. El conde Wolk, ha decidido dar una cena para las damiselas de todas las escuelas, en su casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad.¿Desearíais ir?

Todas las chicas respondieron afirmativamente.

-Quiero que cojáis vuestras mejores galas, por que también habrás un baile. La cena será la semana que viene, así que el Domingo iremos de compras, tenemos que impresionar al conde.

-Señorita Mizuki, perdone la interrupción. Pero¿habrá chicos?-preguntó una chica rubia y de ojos marrones, destellaban emoción.

-Por suerte o desgracia,...¡sí!

Casi todas las chicas chillaron de emoción y empezaban a soñar despiertas con su príncipe azul. Tomoyo no denotaba emoción ninguna, primero no sabía hablar con un chico, segundo no había asistido a ninguna cena y menos a un baile, y sobre todo (_y más importante_)...¡ella no sabía bailar!

-¿Qué te pasa?-susurró Sakura.

-Luego te cuento.-respondió Tomoyo.

-¡Callaos todas vosotras¿Y con esos modales pensáis ir al baile? Pues yo creo que no, jovencitas.

-¡Lo sentimos!-dijeron las jóvenes apenadas.

-Así me gusta. Mañana habrá reunión¡quiero verlas a todas, a las cinco de la tarde en mi despacho! Quiero hablarle de unos asuntos muy importantes¿alguna pregunta?

-No-dijeron rápidamente las jóvenes.

-¡Perfecto! Hoy trataremos de comentar y hablar de un personaje muy famoso Shakespeare...

Así continúo la clase hablando de estepersonaje, de su vida, sus obras más importantes.

Al salir de clase, Sakura le preguntó a Tomoyo de nuevo que le pasaba.

-Pues me da vergüenza decirlo pero bueno. El baile que se realiza la semana que viene.

-¿Cuál es tu duda?-preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Es que...no sé bailar.-dijo en un bajo susurró, pero perfectamente escuchado por Sakura, que palideció al instante.

-No

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Me estás asustando.

-¡Yo tampoco se bailar!-gritó por el silencioso pasillo.

Todas las chicas, la miraron extrañadas, pero siguieron con su camino.

-Sakura¿porqué gritaste?-dijo Naoko preocupada.

-¡Que necesito aprender a bailar en menos de una semana!-dijo realmente furiosa Sakura.

-Tranquila. Yo tampoco sé, pero seguro que la señorita Mizuki nos convocó todas mañana por la tarde. No te preocupes, he preguntado a las demás chicas de nuestras clases si sabían bailar y me lo negaron, lo ves no pasa nada.-relató Naoko.

-¡Menos mal! Creía que era la única-pensó Tomoyo ahora muy feliz.

-Pero tengo una duda¿la señorita Mizuki, le dará tiempo a enseñarnos a todas en menos de una semana?-preguntó Sakura que volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-Seguro que lo consigue.-afirmó Naoko, muy seguro de sí misma.

-¡Sakura, no debes preocuparte, conseguiremos bailar perfectamente! Ahora tú preocupación es el joven Li.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Deberás descubrir si él irá a la fiesta-continúo Naoko.

-Tienes razón¡Shaoran Li tiene que ser mío!

-Pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Si es, Shaoran Li es el mejor.-empezó a decir Sakura.

Tomoyo se empezó a reír, y a las demás se le contagiaron la risa.

Por la noche, en el cuarto de Sakura y de Tomoyo...

-Sakura me prometiste que me ibas a contar todo acerca de el joven Li.

-De acuerdo.

-Te escucho.

-Cuando llegué aquí, yo estaba muy aterrada y sola, y por eso decidí escapar.

**Flash Back**

Sakura corría por la noche, había conseguido escapar de ese infierno, llamado orfanato. Pero por mala suerte, empezó a llover y la infanta Sakura, cayó a causa de la resbaladiza hierba y por el barro. Se hizo varios moratones, pero eso no le importó se levantó y siguió corriendo.

La suerte no estaba de su parte. Escuchó la campana, tres sonidos, significaba que alguien había huido.

En el orfanato, la policía estaba buscando a la "pobre" Sakura y los perros buscabanalguna pista.

Sakura estaba exhausta, no le quedaba fuerzas, la piernas no le respondía, se iba a dar por vencida, sabía que la iban a encontrar tarde o temprano. Pero ocurrió un pequeño milagro, un pequeño chico la ayudó. La levantó y la intentó despertar.

Sakura al abrir sus ojos, creía ver a un ángel y preguntó.

-¿Estoy muerta?

El chico sonrió, a lo Sakura confirmaba que un ángel que le había venido a rescatar de ese infierno par llevarla al cielo, con su madre.

-No, estás viva-le toca la frente-pero¡estás ardiendo de fiebre!

La felicidad no duró mucho, una de las tutoras la vio y la cogió por el codo.

-¡Te encontré¡Vamos!-le ordenó.

-Me haces daño...Perdona ¿cómo te llamas?-le gritó a el chico.

-Shaoran Li¿y tú?

-Sakura, solo Sakura.-pero el chico no la llegó a oír.

Y volvió de nuevo al infierno, al orfanato, con su amiga la soledad. Pero ya tenía un sentido a su vida, saber todo acerca de aquél chico Shaoran Li.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Cuando llegué me pusieron un severo castigo, encerrarme sin comida durante tres largos días. Pero antes me azotaron, todavía conservo algunas cicatrices en mi espalda-terminó de contar Sakura.

-¡Qué triste! Pero lo encontraste¿él te recuerda?

Ella negó.

-No, pero me da vergüenza contarle. Tengo miedo al rechazo.

-Sakura, algo que aprendido de ti, en estos días, es que hay que luchar por lo que queramos, sin ningún miedo ni temor. ¿No crees?-le comentó Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón, lo intentaré. Bueno Tomoyo, querida, yo ya he contado mi trágica historia, ahora te toca a ti¿hay alguien de que os hayáis enamorado vos?-dijo pícaramente Sakura.

-¡No!-contestó rápidamente.

-¿Seguro?-y le tiró una almohada a la cara.

-¡No!-y le devolvió la almohada, muy colorada ¿será por el golpe o la pregunta?

-¡Mañana me la cuenta!-bostezó-ahora tengo sueños.

-Mañana, mañana...-decía Tomoyo, entrecerrando sus ojos. Preparándose para dormir.

En el jardín del orfanato.

-Sakura, mi dulce Sakura...

-¡Cómo te sigas lamentando no conseguirás nada!

El chico estaba tremendamente colorado al ser descubierto.

-¿Qué quieres, Hirag...?

-He dicho que no me digas por mi apellido.

-¡Cállate! Vámonos antes que nos descubran.

-¡Amargado!

-Te he oído.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo fue la que se levantó la primera, todavía no había amanecido. Y como Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, decidió inspeccionar los alrededores. Se puso su bata, y salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

Bajo abajo, y se dirigió hacia la derecha, las cocinas, caminaba cautelosamente. Al llegar, observó que había una puerta que daba al exterior y decidió averiguar que había allí. La puerta estaba abierta y la abrió con cuidado.

Al asomarse...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola¿qué os pareció? Pronto se sabrá mas cosas de Sakura y Tomoyo. Y descubriremos quienes son los chicos "misteriosos". Y todo eso y más.

Dejen Reviews...Chao.

_Somos dueños de nuestro destino. Somos capitanes de nuestra alma._


	4. Capítulo tres

Sakura se levantó de pronto, presintiendo que algo no marchaba bien. Miró por la habitación, y observó que Tomoyo no estaba. Decidió investigar, para saber que donde se encontraba. Primero revisó el cuarto de baño de su habitación, pero nada; luego por el pasillo, tampoco; decidió buscar en la planta baja, escuchó un ruido de las cocinas, se atrevió a investigar. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, hasta llegar a las cocinas...

Tomoyo, abrió la puerta con el máximo cuidado y al asomarse se encontró con una pequeña habitación, pero más le asustó fue el contenido de ella.

Sakura, entró a las cocinas y una puerta estaba abierta. Ella también decidió inspeccionar. Al acceder al interior halló a una Tomoyo horrorizada mirando alrededor. Ella observó también, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Esa habitación contenía todo tipos de artilugios (_o, mejor dicho armas_) como: lanzas, afiladas espadas, picas, flechas y arcos, arcabuces, fusiles, cuerdas y cañones,...Una masacre¿cómo podían contener armas peligrosas y destructivas en un orfanato?

-No puede ser...-comentó Sakura algo angustiada.

-Tengo miedo, esto...no sé que decir.-opinó Tomoyo cohibida.

-¿Para qué serán todas esas armas?-preguntó Sakura, tras varios largos segundos de reflexión.

-Pues, no me gustaría saberlo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que alguien descubra que hemos entrado y no quiero saber que pasará con nosotras.-puntualizó finalmente Tomoyo, tirando de Sakura.

Caminaron discretamente y sigilosas durante el largo trayecto. Al llegar a su habitación, y cerraron la puerta, no respiraron tranquilas.

-Sakura, te quiero hacer una pregunta.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Vos diréis...

-¿Habéis visto esa habitación alguna vez?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-No. Nunca.

-¿Hay alguna forma de escapar de este orfanato legalmente?-terminó de preguntar Tomoyo.

-Sí, dos maneras. La primera es que nos adopten, cosa que dudo por nuestra edad, y la otra es esperar hasta que nos casen.

-¿Qué nos casen¿No somos libres ni siquiera para elegir marido?-añadió enfada Tomoyo.

-No, con estos tiempos y los pocos derecho de la mujer.

-¿Y quién eligen nuestros maridos?

-Te cuento, nuestros maridos nos lo eligen nuestra tutora o alguna superiora, luego nos lo tienen que aceptar hasta que consigamos la "bendición" del presidente de este orfanato, cosa casi imposible. Y la edad en la que te buscan marido es a los dieciséis años.-concluyó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa si no consigues casarte?

-Pues si a la edad de veinticinco, máximo veintisiete; te llevan a una iglesia o un convento para ser una "monja".

-¡Oh¡Odio esta vida! Necesitamos un plan para salir de este infierno.-dijo Tomoyo, muy segura de sí misma.

-Está bien, estoy contigo.¡Pensemos!

-Mira, lo que podemos hacer es comportarnos como lo que hemos visto nunca hubiera sucedido, necesitamos enamorar a los chicos de clase alta, para asegurarnos nuestra salida del orfanato...Y si eso no sale bien. Escaparemos sea como sea, o moriremos en el intento. ¿Aceptas?-terminó con una sonrisa triste.

-Está bien¡no tengo nada que perder, excepto la vida! Aunque me duela, tienes razón no conseguiré nada con Shaoran esperando que me recuerde-se le dibuja una sonrisa triste- pero tengo esperanza que él me recuerde.

-Amiga, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarlo, pero sin que se de cuenta los demás de tus intenciones. Tenemos que crear un falso personaje, que al exterior sea una "fulana" escapando de un mundo cruel, gobernado por hombres machistas que no crean en la mujer solo como objetos, y interior como mujeres dignas, escapando de su destino. Como tu bien has dicho, nosotras dos no tenemos nada que perder.

-Así que decidido, crearemos un falso personaje de nosotras solo para escapar de esta prisión.-terminó Sakura, con una pequeña pero deslumbrante risa.

-Si nos unimos venceremos.

-Pero ahora, tenemos que ir a clase antes de que nos castiguen.-puntualizó Sakura.

Se pusieron el uniforme, salieron corriendo hasta el aula tropezando con todas sus compañeras. La clase fue entretenida, la profesora leía en voz alta el libro de "Romeo y Julieta", a lo casi todas las chicas suspiraban por el valiente Romeo, y envidiaban a la joven Julieta. Después, del desayuno descansaron un rato tomando el aire fresco y esperaron que llegaran las cinco de la tarde para ver a su tutora.

Estaban las siete reunidas a fuera del despacho de su tutora. Una de ellas, impaciente, pegó en la puerta y se escuchó un "pase". Entraron rápidamente, y sin vacilar ni un segundo.

-Sentaos queridas.-determinó la señorita Mizuki.

-¿De qué nos quería hablar profesora?-dijo una alumna de pelo revuelto castaño.

-Vamos por partes. La primera el baile, como bien sabéis ninguna sabe bailar, ni asistió a ninguna fiesta de esta clase. Así que mañana nada más que el primer rayo de Sol toque mi cara os quiero aquí sin demora, aprenderéis a danzar como mariposas. ¿Os quedó claro?-ordenó dulcemente.

-Claro.-dijeron todas felices.

-Segundo¿cómo os comportaréis? Vosotras y cada una de vosotras, tiene que comportarse como una inocente niña de trece años y algo maduras para vuestra edad. También, no quiero que coqueteéis con ningún chico, eso os hace mal vista en la sociedad a la mujer, como fulanas.

Siguió con su discurso, y consejos que las chicas escucharon atentamente sin pestañear.

-Dentro de tres días iremos a comprar vuestro vestuario para tan digna ocasión.-siguió la señorita Mizuki.-Eso es todo, ya podéis marchar.

-Esta bien¡buenas tarde señorita!-dijeron toda a la vez.

-¡Buenas tarde niñas!-finalizó con una sonrisa bien disimulada.

Tomoyo y Sakura, rieron al "breve discurso" y se fueron a cenar, después a dormir.

A fuera, en el jardín. Estaban unos chicos contemplaban la misma habitación.

-Shaoran, explícame otra vez porque tenemos que venir cada noche.

-Según nuestro superiores, tenemos que vigilar este orfanato.

-Pero, eso no explica el motivo de estar aquí por la noche. O ¿es que tú tienes otro motivo?

-Yo, no...sigamos vigilando.-dijo sumamente colorado.

Por la noche no sucedió nada extraño ni extraordinario. Las chicas durmieron muy bien, y con agradables sueños. Pero al sonar un breve golpe en la puerta; se despertaron de golpe, y asustadas abrieron la puerta pero en realidad, eran sus compañeras para que se levantaran para las clases de baile.

-Vámonos, antes de que se enfade la profesora, y no queremos problemas con ella.

-Está bien.-dijo somnolienta.

Se vistieron rápidamente, pero adormecidas. Al llegar al pasillo, esperando a que la profesora les abriera la puerta, mas no tardo.

-Vamos al salón-al llegar, abrió la puerta-entrad.

-Gracias, señorita Mizuki.

-Primero vamos a bailar, el vals. Así que poneros esos vestidos y zapatos, que comenzaremos la clase, con la ayuda de Manet (_era una bailarina de vals_). No tardéis en cambiaros.

Cuando terminaron las chicas de ponerse su vestuario, muy felices; se colocaron alrededor de Manet.

-Chicas, primero os daré una breve introducción de qué es el vals: "El vals es un ritmo musical bailable. Su característica más significativa es que sus compases son de tres tiempos, es decir, de 3/4. En el compás del vals, el primer tiempo siempre se es considerado como el tiempo fuerte, y los otros dos son débiles. Así, el patrón es: F, d, d; F, d, d... etc."

La bailarina les ensañaba a las chicas como debían de bailarlo sin tropezarse, Sakura le salía algo mal y se liaba con los pies; y Tomoyo, le salía bien pero se tropezaba. Por lo general todas aprendía rápido y bien. Al terminar la clase por la noche, aunque habían tenido descansos para comer, ir al baño...Todas estaban agotadas pero tenían que seguir con las clases hasta que llegara el día del baile.

En el cuarto de Sakura, y Tomoyo. Hablaban muy animadamente entre ellas.

-Hoy, ni ayer vi a Shaoran.-dijo deprimida.

-Tranquila Sakura, no te desanimes.-la intentó tranquilizar Tomoyo.

-Tengo unas ganas de marcharme de aquí, pero todavía queda largos años.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde-le recordó.

Las clases y los días pasaban rápido, a Sakura le llegó otra carta de su admirador y una rosa roja. Ella estaba muy feliz y contenta, pero se pusieron más alegres y contentas en el día de las compras. Todas las chicas lucían un bonito vestido celeste, con un precioso gorro donde había un lazo rosa.

-Pero que lazo más cursi-opinó Tomoyo, al verse en el espejo con su nueva vestimenta.

-Pero si estás muy mona.

-Pero tú mas, vos estáis increíblemente maravillosa.

-Sí, si lo que digas. Pero vámonos¡que me da vergüenza llevar este vestido!-dijo con sonrojes en sus mejillas.

A las siete chicas la recogieron en dos coches de caballo, donde cabían cuatro persona, y partieron hacia a la ciudad. Pero sin percatarse de unas miradas, que las observaban atentamente.

La ciudad era espléndida, al llegar al lado de una gran tienda los coches de caballos pararon lentamente, las maestra les pagó y las pequeñas niñas salieron con curiosidad e inspeccionaron con atención, esa tienda.

-Sakura, nunca me he imaginado así la ciudad, es magnifica. ¡Es maravillosa!

-¡Entremos antes de que nos dejen afuera!-se apresuró a decir Sakura.

La tienda estaba reluciente y limpia, la señorita Mizuki habló con la dueña del local, y afirmó.

-Chicas, elegid el vestido que vosotras os guste.-dijo amablemente la profesora.

-¡Gracias profesora!-hicieron una reverencia, y empezaron a buscar su vestimenta. Sakura y Tomoyo, estuvieron juntas en todo momento. Tomoyo le decía muchos cumplidos a Sakura y ella se avergonzaba y agachaba la cabeza.

Buscando el traje, Sakura tropezó con:

-¡Au! Deberías tener más cuidado.-dijo una chica de cabellos negro, llevaba un lujoso vestido rojo que contrastaba con sus ojos¡era muy mona!

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura¿y el de vos?

-Li, Meiling Li.

Eso le sentó a Sakura como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Pero una duda le rondaba por su cabeza¿quién era esa chica?

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en realidad os quería dejar con la intriga de la chica. En el próximo capítulo, serála fiestay veremos si los chicos irán al baile, y veremos que impresión causa Meiling a Sakura. Reviews. ¡Chao!

_Si yo fuese el sol, estaría siempre en tu vida para que nunca sintieses frío, si fuera la luna de noche, te cantaría para que pudieses dormir, pero como solo soy una simple chica, te escribo estos versos para que a mi lado tu quieras vivir._


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Buscando el traje, Sakura tropezó con:

-¡Au! Debería tener más cuidado.-dijo una chica de cabellos negro, llevaba un lujoso vestido rojo que contrastaba con sus ojos ¡era muy mona!

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura ¿y el de vos?

-Li, Meiling Li.

Eso le sentó a Sakura como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Pero una duda le rondaba por su cabeza ¿quién era esa chica?

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-le preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Ahora dejadme paso¡necesito buscar un perfecto traje para mí!-le dijo Meiling mordazmente, acto seguido se marchó moviendo ágilmente su cintura.

Las chicas la miraron extrañadas, y riéndose por lo creída que era.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo confusa.

-Esa chica se apellida Li.-dijo mirándola profundamente.

-¿Qué?-se le escuchó decir.

-Yo me quedado tan impresionada como tú, pero tengo la corazonada que sabré quién es Meiling Li, pronto.-opinó Sakura con aire de misterio.

Estuvieron todo el día, aunque algo preocupadas, comprando. Al llegar la tarde, la señorita Kaho Mizuki, las recogió a todas y se la llevó de nuevo al orfanato, unas felices y alegre, otras pensando en que podía pasar en el baile, otras como Sakura preocupada.

Por la noche, Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor. Estaba muy alegre y contenta bromeando con Tomoyo, pero siempre se hacía la misma pregunta¿quién es Meiling Li?

-Tomoyo, estoy tremendamente feliz queda tres días para la fiesta, y estoy muy emociona. Pero algo preocupada.

-¿Cuál es tú preocupación?-preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Dos palabras: Shaoran Li.-dijo sinceramente.

-Te preocupa demasiado, disfruta de tu juventud. No pues él tiene quince, y tú trece.-comentó nerviosa.

-Ya, lo sé. Menos mal que hemos aprendido esta semana tipos de baile, y me muevo como un cisne.

-Pero si todavía os tropezáis,-comentó sinceramente.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.-afirmó Tomoyo muy segura de sí misma.

-Quedan tres días y estoy muy nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate, y ahora a dormir.-regañó Tomoyo a Sakura, por su actitud infantil.

-A la orden, capitán.

Y con esta pequeña broma las chicas apagaron la luz , y durmieron pacíficamente, Pero en otro lugar, como en una misteriosa casa...

-Soldados Li y Hiraguizawa, traéis la información.

-Si, esa "casa" podría tener algún cargamento militar de base enemiga.-contestó Shaoran.

-Pero no estamos seguros, intentaremos infíltranos.-terminó de decir Eriol.

-Tendréis oportunidad el día del baile, dar lo mejor de sí.-dijo el sargento.

-Si señor-respondieron formalmente.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Sakura y Tomoyo estudiaban y aprendían rápidamente, y cada día se ponían nerviosas y contentas por el baile.

Por otro lado, los soldados Shaoran y Eriol tenían que vigilar diariamente el orfanato, pero tenían que hacerlo cuidadosamente y astutamente.

Tomoyo sentía que alguien la observaba continuamente.

El día del baile llegó. Las chicas se levantaron muy temprano y se ducharon. Sakura se puso su vestido era un vestido de encajes rosa con flores de cerezos, unos guantes blancos y un lazo en su cabello.

Tomoyo eligió uno más sencillo, de color celeste pero de manga larga. Tenía unos bonitos complementos, un collar prestado por Sakura y unos bonitos pendientes plateados, heredados de su fallecida madre.

Se perfumaron, y se dijeron:

-Suerte.

-Igualmente.

Acto seguido salieron al pasillo, donde sus cinco compañeras estaban ansiosas por el baile. La señorita Mizuki iba muy guapa con su vestido negro que realzaba su figura, y le daba elegancia y sensatez.

-Chicas, salgamos afuera nos esperan unos maravillosos carruajes.-informó la profesora con amabilidad.

-Si profesora.-respondieron las alumnas obedientes.

-Sakura, ya salimos.-dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.

La profesora tenía razón afuera le esperaba dos magníficos carruajes, tirado por corceles blancos como la nieve que esperaban con impaciencia. Las chicas se sorprendieron por tantos lujos.

El camino fue largo y tortuoso, pero las chicas estaba felices cantando una alegre canción que animaba al conductor. Tomoyo cantaba una dulce melodía, y al terminar las chicas aplaudieron a rabiar, felicitándola.

-Chicas, de parte de la profesora dice que el baile será de mascaras nada más que para los varones, y según ella que tengamos dignos modales como un gran señorita.-comentó Naoko.

-¿De máscaras?-dijo Sakura.

-Sí Sakura. ¿Me prestaba atención cuando lo decía?-dijo Naoko.

-¿Eh?-respondió.

-Sakura ¿te pasa algo?-dice preocupada.

-No nada. No te preocupes.-dijo rápidamente.

Llegaron a las puertas de una magnifica mansión por la tarde cuando los últimos rayos del Sol se despedía del día. Sakura y Tomoyo lo contemplaba silenciosamente y con admiración. Salió de la mansión el mayordomo:

-Señoritas entrad. Mi amo os espera.-después hizo una exagerada y prolongada reverencia.

-Chicas, entrad en silencio y sé educadas.

-Sí profesora.-se arreglaron rápido y entraron en la gran mansión conducidas por el mayordomo.

Llegaron a un gran salón bien iluminado y con muchos adornos. Y lo mejor o peor, según se mire, estaba sentados unos doce hombres de edad de quince o dieciséis años, cubierto de máscaras, y en medio de ellos el conde era gordo y calvo.

-Bienvenidas señoritas. Sentaos, espero que el viaje haya sido perfecto y corto.-dijo con una voz ronca.

Todas las chicas pensaron todo lo contrario de lo que había dicho, ya que había sido incómodo, tortuoso y muy largo. Todas fruncieron el ceño, incluso la profesora que pensaba lo mismo que las chicas.

Después las chicas se sentaron al lado opuesto de los chicos. Los chicos sonreían con complicidad, las chicas en cambio los veía con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Sakura y Tomoyo, fruncieron el ceño al ver que los chicos que tenía delante (_Shaoran y Eriol_) les había guiñado el ojo, y sonreía con diversión.

-Bueno, ahora a comed.-acto seguido un montón de criados trajeron exquisitos platos, para refinados paladares.

Las chicas comieron refinadamente como princesas sin el mínimo ruido, pero con las insistentes de los chicos que la miraban cada segundo. Ellos creían que eran hermosos ángeles, pero se equivocaban eran muchachas sufridas, pero con fe y esperanza necesaria para seguir adelante en esta cruel vida.

El chico de la mirada del cielo (_referido a sus azules ojos_) miraba con ternura y pasión a la chica de ojos de zafiros, cautivadores ojos azules. Y el chico de mirada de chocolate, miraba a Sakura como si fuera la última vez en su última vez.

Los chicos, todos, ocultaban un gran misterio. Tenía un aura impreciso.

Cuando los sirviente retirando las comidas. Empezó lo mejor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perdonar por el retraso, lo entiendo. Espero que os haya gustado esta parte del capítulo, también se que es muy corto. ¡Perdonarme! El retraso fue es que estaba escribiendo otro fanfic, de Digimon: Una oportunidad (_ya terminado_). Me gustaría que le echarais un vistazo son solos dos capítulos. Subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo cuando esté listo. Dejen reviews.

_"Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad."_


	6. Capítulo cinco

Los sirvientes retiraron cuidadosamente y silenciosamente la comida, para servir el postre. Era un gran pastel de chocolate que el anfitrión partió gustosamente, y las criadas repartieron los trozos por las mesas.

Sakura como Tomoyo se relamieron los labios, un gesto dulce; y empezó a comer degustando la sabrosa golosina. Al terminar, el conde se levantó, tosió para que los presentes le hicieran caso y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Espero que mis invitados hayan disfrutado con la velada, ahora pasaremos al salón principal para charlar.-después caminó hacia una sala.

Todos los presentes le siguieron, las chicas solo miraba a la profesora Mizuki. Ella hizo un gesto de afirmación, y siguieron al conde. Llegaron a una magnífica habitación, donde había todo tipos de comodidades, las chicas se sentaron en el sofá en frente de todos los hombres.

-Bueno; caballeros y señoritas. ¿Asombrados de mi molicie?-los chicos rieron, las chicas sonrieron.-Permítame señorita Mizuki felicitarles por las bellezas que tengo en frente¿les costará mucho sacarlas todas adelante?

Las chicas endurecieron el rostro, incluso la señorita Mizuki, mas no objetó nada.

-Perdona señor.-Tomoyo llamó la atención de todos los presentes.-Lamento contradecirle, pero nosotras no somos ni estamos desamparadas ni somos infortunadas por este modo de vida. Mire a cada una de nosotras, sale adelante con lo que puede además honradamente y sin envidias, con esperanzas y sueños que queremos cumplir.

Las chicas y la profesora asistieron y sonrieron, luego miraron al conde. Al cual él iba objetar algo.

-En la vida nadie ha tenido agallas menos valor, de contradecirme de lo que digo y menos una jovenzuela. ¡Eres demasiado valiente!-comentó con dulzura.-Pero en la vida no es solo el valor, ni la esperanza; con eso no se come y dar para vivir ni mal ni bien.

-Lo sé. Pero el dinero no se puede comprar la felicidad, ni la alegría y mucho la paz. Solo la esclavitud, la estafa y las malditas guerras. Prefiero tener dignidad y valor para salir de este monstruoso mundo, demasiado cruel.

-Para ser demasiado joven también eres muy madura. Me encanta las personas que defiende sus ideales, las considero dignas. Pequeña, me encantaría conocer tu nombre.-respondió complacido.

-Tomoyo Da..., solo Tomoyo.-respondió rápidamente.

-Bonito nombre, como usted-Tomoyo iba a decir algo nuevamente.-sin ofender.

Las chicas, la profesora y Tomoyo sonrieron con gesto de victoria y complacimiento. Aunque era una época muy difícil, con muchos problemas y poca independencia para la mujer, deberían unirse y luchar por los que le importaban. Con unidad y prudencia.

-Demuestra que mis alumnas son de armas tomar.-puntualizó la señorita Mizuki.

-¡Mis congratulaciones! Chicos, lo tenéis difícil con estas jovenzuelas; ahora porqué...

Abre la puerta el mayordomo, nervioso.

-Señor, le espera la visita de las diez.-todo el sector masculino palidecieron, menos el conde que se mantuvo sereno y con mirada dura.

-¡Pero Rodolfo, con la animada charla que teníamos! Está bien¡vamos!-dijo intentado levantar el ánimo.-De mientras empecemos el baile.

Se escuchó una música lenta, y los chicos invitaron a las damas a bailar.

El varón al salir de la habitación, se tornó serio y de desconfianza. Anduvo por todo el camino serio y llegó a su despacho donde le estaba esperando un hombre, de avanzada edad. Llamaba la atención por la cicatriz que llevaba en la cara, desde la frente hasta el labio superior. El conde se sentó en la mesa y habló:

-Señor Rist; ¿qué deseáis?-dijo con desdén.

-Ya sabe lo de siempre.

-No lo siento. Pero no habrá paz si no hay un simple tratado y firmado por él. ¿Me sigue?-siguió diciendo con desprecio.

-Si usted le retira las tropas, aquí no habrá pasado nada. ¿Usted desea tanto como yo, incluso mas que haya paz?-preguntó con vanidad.

-Si, más que usted. Pero lo que usted me pide es demasiado. Quiere que entre armas ilegales a este país, y todo tipo de cosas. Créeme que como me pillara un noble, o el mismo rey me podría caer la muerte y a muchos inocentes el sufrimiento, el hambre y pobreza. Nuestro país ha sido unos de los más prósperos y ricos, no quiero que quede manchado.-finalizó el conde con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Ya vendré otro día, pero ese día no seré tan clemente.-se levantó y fue hacia a la salida.

-Señor Rist, le estamos vigilando. Como llegue un cargamento ilegal a este país, tendré autorización de matarle. Se lo aseguro.-puntualizó con ojos de seguridad.

-Tranquilo y que tenga buena noche.-sacó una pistola y le disparó, nadie se percató por el ruido de la música.

El asesino limpió la sangre y las huellas del armas. Quería que todo pareciera un suicidio. Ordenó la habitación y limpió el lugar de arriba abajo, parecía hubiera estado en él. El cuerpo estaba encima de la mesa y en su mano la pistola.

-¡Se lo dije!-murmuró.

En la fiesta se oía la música lenta inundar toda la sala, el buen ambiente, la alegría...Y en el centro del salón, Sakura bailaba animadamente con el chico de los ojos chocolates.

-Perdona, le pareceré atrevida pero ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó infantilmente, cosa que le agradó al chico.

-No te lo puedo decir, además me reconocerías.-dijo misteriosamente.

Sakura paró inmediatamente de bailar.

-¿Me conoces¿te conozco?-preguntó dudosa.

-Lo siento no te puedo revelar esa información. ¡Vamos hacia el balcón a tomar el aire!-dijo rápidamente.

Tomoyo estaba charlando animadamente con el caballero de los ojos zafiros, él era muy inteligente y caballeroso. Ella lo admiraba aunque sea al poco tiempo de conocerlo.

-Así que piensas en la liberación de los derechos de las mujeres¿por qué?-preguntó Tomoyo no muy convencida.

-Con su discurso que le hizo al conde, se me hizo profundo. Con optimismo, esperanza, justicia, seguridad, sinceridad, sabiduría, con plenitud,..¿seguro que tienes trece años?-dijo pícaramente, cosa que se rió Tomoyo.

-Si, seguro. La vida no es un camino de rosa, siempre hay muchos baches.-puntualizó con nostalgia.

-¿Qué le pasó, para que usted señorita esté en un orfanato?-preguntó con compresión.

-La verdad, es que asesinaron a mis padres. Y lo peor de todo no sé porqué, pero gracias a esa muerte conocí a Sakura, ella a sufrido igual o más que yo. Usted¿es huérfano?-le preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Tengo cara de huérfano!-dijo fingiendo sorpresa.-Le voy a decir la verdad; mataron a mi madre; aunque no me relaciono mucho con mi padre.-comentó con sinceridad.

-¡Lo siento! Es horrible no relacionarse con su padre.-dijo con humildad.

-No. Él que debería sentirlo es mi padre, él no sabe lo que se pierde; Tomoyo.-al ver su cara de asombro, añadió-¿Le gustaría que nos tuteáramos?

-¡Oh!-después de pensarlo un momento-¡Está bien! Pero...no sé como se llama.

-¡Perdone mi descuido! Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado.

-¡Encantada Eriol!-añadió con una sonrisa, cosa que complació a él.

En el balcón, donde brillaban las estrellas en el azul cielo. Dos personas charlaban con vergüenza y timidez, por lo menos Sakura.

-¿Son duras vuestras clases en el ...?-dijo avergonzado, buscando la palabra adecuado para que no se ofendiera, ya que él era un caballero.

-Tranquilo di orfanato, es mi dura realidad y no podemos cambiarla.-comentó con sinceridad y humildad.

-Escuela.-añadió.

-Las clases no son duras, al contrario son divertidas y entretenidas. Aunque las de nuestra profesora, la señorita Mizuki. No obstante es la mejor profesora que he tenido, no es tan mala como parece; ella exige orden, respeto y disciplina. Es muy sabia.-respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Os pegan?...Perdón. no quise.-comentó él.

-Lo siento esa información no os la puedo dar.-comentó Sakura.

-Lo entiendo, Sakura.-dijo inconscientemente.

-¿Qué¿Cómo puede saber mi nombre...¡Me vas a dar muchas explicaciones!-comentó misteriosamente. El joven de los ojos de chocolate empalideció y suspiró. ¿De verdad le tendría que contar todo, todo?

La señorita Mizuki hablaba animadamente con un muchacho mucho más joven que ella, pero este sujeto no llevaba antifaz.

-John¿cómo usted tan joven se alistó como soldado?-preguntó atrevidamente la profesora.

-Mi padre fue sargento, mi abuelo comandante, mi bisabuelo soldado-jefe...¡y así toda la generación de varones de mi familia!-él joven suspiró.

-No te gusta¿verdad?-dijo sinceramente ella.

-Lo odio, pero no comentes. Mi padre me mataría, él está orgulloso de mí y no quiero defraudarle.-contestó.

-Según Théophile Gautier: Genio es aquel que, en todo instante, sabe plasmar en hechos sus pensamientos. ¿No crees?-le preguntó sabiamente.

-Mi respuesta es todavía creer el los ideales de mi familia¡lo siento!-dijo finalmente.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. El mayordomo entró asustado, nervioso y hablando incoherentemente.

-¡Cálmese!-animó la señorita Mizuki.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-He pegado en la puerta de mi amo...de su despacho...y como no me contestaba, raro en él, abría la puerta sin su permiso...pero mi sorpresa fue..al verle muerto...¡se ha suicidado!-contestó casi gritando.

-¿Qué?-todos los presentes estaban impresionado, y sorprendidos.

-¿Estás seguro?-el mayordomo afirmó, pero todavía temblaba.-¡Iré a ver!-dijo John.

Dos soldados y John fue a comprobarlo, con sus respectivas armas. Al volver con la cabeza cabizbaja, rostro fúnebre y ojos triste. Todos saborearon la cruda realidad de la verdad. ¡Se había suicidado! Pero¿porqué?

-Hemos comprobado todas las salas, y no hay nadie. ¿Habéis llamado a la policía?-preguntó John.

-Viene en camino, pero ¿cómo ha podido ocurrido esta gran tragedia?-dijo la profesora, mas seria de costumbre y sin expresión alguna en sus ojos. Miro a todos los chiquillos y chiquillas, ellos se tenían que enfrentar a una dura realidad el día de mañana. Pero se veían tan jóvenes tan inexpertos, que daban pena dejarles marchar.

-Chicos y chicas, esperad de mientras viene la policía.-dijo John.

-¡Es horrible! Y si yo fui la culpable de su suicidio, no me lo podría perdonar.-le susurró Tomoyo a Sakura algo nervioso, pero muy impaciente.

-Tranquila, era un hombre fuerte y persistencia¡eso creo!-le animó en vano a Tomoyo.

-Espero¡eso espero!-respondió finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los soldados creían lo contrario sabían que alguien le había asesinado, pero tenían que guardar silencio. Estaban en una misión peligrosa y difícil, ya que sabían que sus contrincantes eran de armas tomar y recurrirían a lo que sea para conseguir su propósito. Nadie debería conocer esa valiosa información.

La policía llegó rápidamente e intervino. Las chicas y la profesora regresaron de nuevo a la prisión de donde venían recordando todo lo que había pasado en el baile, y sobre el fallecido conde. En el cuarto de Sakura y Tomoyo:

-Sakura¿qué tal el chico de ojos chocolates?-dijo Tomoyo pícaramente.

-Nada.-dijo inocentemente Sakura.

-Seguro que no reemplazará a Li o a tu admirador secreto¿verdad?-sonrió Tomoyo.

-¿Y tú con ese chico?-preguntó.

-Con Eriol.-respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Qué!-dice alterada.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?-dice sorprendida.

-Sabes que es una falta de educación decir su nombre, no su apellido. Además de conocerlo muy poco.-comenta preocupada.

-Él me ha dicho que le llame así, como él a mí.-sigue con su sonrisita.-Es encantador, guapo, caballeroso,.Pero se me está prohibido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Sakura.

-Recuerda el plan Sakura.-contesta algo enfadada.

-Es verdad, pero ¿eso no significa que no te puedas enamorar?-repuso Sakura con optimismo.

-Dejémoslo, es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.-después bostezó.

-Está bien.-después se acostaron para esperar su mañana.

Entre tanto en el despacho de esa misma casa, estaba otro hombre observando el cuerpo del fallecido conde y a su lado soldados.

-¿Y qué?-dice el capitán.

-No es un suicidio. Si se hubiera suicidado, presentaría quemaduras en el pecho y tendría una bala que estuviera profunda dentro del ventrículo. Si observáis bien, lo veréis con claridad.-dijo el forense seguro de sí mismo.

-Tiene razón; nosotros lo sospechamos pero no estábamos seguros.-respondió con sinceridad, pero con voz de mando.-Soldados Wolf John, Hiragizawa Eriol y Li Shaoran; vigilen ese orfanato. ¡Cuento con vosotros!

-¡No le defraudaremos capitán!-dijeron los tres con sinceridad.

Continuará...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola! Este capítulo es más largo y complejo, ya que se complican un poco más las cosas. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo habrá un Eriol x Tomoyo. ¿Qué os gustaría que pasara con estos dos? Espero vuestros reviews; ya sean críticas, comentarios...Reviews y saludos.

_El vicio atormenta aún en medio de los placeres, la virtud en cambio, nos conforta aún en medio de nuestras aflicciones._


	7. Capítulo seis

-¡Shaoran!-dijo una voz detrás suya.

-Meiling¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Shaoran sumamente angustiado.

-Estaba muy solita en China y decidí hacerte una pequeña visita, espero que no te moleste.-dijo inocentemente, pero con voz sensual.

-¡Meiling, tienes que volver a China! Estamos en medio de una futura guerra, además no quiero que te pase nada.-comentó sinceramente.

-¡Tranquilo!-susurró lascivamente, acariciando la barbilla de Shaoran.-Estamos solos.

-Meiling compórtate, somos primos.-opinó Shaoran muy nervioso, intentado evitándola en vano.

-¡Qué importa si somos primos¿Si lo faraones se casaban entre hermanos, por qué nosotros no?-susurró tentadoramente, acercándose a sus labios.

Pero en ese instante se oyó una carraspeó, y un chico salió entre las sombras. Cosa que le sorprendió bastante a Meiling, pero se apartó de Shaoran instantáneamente y sonrió misteriosamente.

-Bueno Shaoran, te veré mas tarde.-y le guiña el ojo y se va.

-Uff...¡gracias Eriol!-agradeció Shaoran a su amigo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, pero en la próxima no sé si te ayudaré. ¡Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella!-contestó sinceramente.

-Mucho cuidado, pero ahora tenemos que patrullar.-comunicó.

-Shaoran, Eriol. Tenemos que hablar.-dijo John, entrando por la puerta.

Era ya un nuevo día, todo era bonito y soleado. Las chicas se habían olvidado del incidente de la noche y acudieron a clase con normalidad, pero les tenían una mala noticia.

-Chicas, lo siento pero hoy no habrá clases. Porque...-la profesora le costaba recordarle lo de anoche.-Porque vienen unos policías a tomarnos declaración a todas, por el accidente de anoche.

-¿Qué?-respondieron todas a la vez.

-Escuchadme antes de comentar lo ocurrido; unos jóvenes soldados os tomarán declaración y tendréis que decir la verdad, todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor chicas, sé sinceras y facilitarles el trabajo a los soldados. Así que cuando os llame pasad adentro, os lo indicará el soldado John Wolf.

De pronto se abre la puerta y entra un joven muchacho, John Wolf; que vestía con elegancia su uniforme.

-Por favor, la señorita Hakura y Akira, acompáñeme.-sonrió, cosa que provocó que la profesora se sonrojara. Y acompañó a las señoritas a las respectivas habitaciones.

La clase parecía un cementerio, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la clase, solo oía la voz de John cuando llamaba a las jovenzuelas algo asustadas, y entró de nuevo.

-Ahora las señoritas Sakura y Tomoyo; señorita Mizuki yo te interrogaré a vos, así que espera.-sonrió de nuevo, cosa que se volvió a sonrojar y sonrió tímidamente.

Las chicas le acompañó. Este empezó a contar.

-Chicas, como habrá dicho vuestra simpática profesora tendréis que declarar sobre esa noche, siento que la tengáis que recordar. Como os decía, es mejor que nos facilitéis el trabajo, así que Sakura esa es tu habitación y Tomoyo allí. Os dejo, que tengo que interrogar a vuestra profesora.-dijo John.

-¡Gracias!-dijeron las dos.

-Por cierto, la profesora todavía está soltera.-dijo pícaramente Tomoyo y entró a la habitación.

Pero el joven solo sonrió.

En la habitación de Tomoyo, era muy oscura solo se asomaba por medio de una rendija un luminoso rayo de Sol.

-Siéntate.-dio en forma de bienvenida, a este chico solo se veía sus ojos azules.

-Gracias. ¿Qué quiere de mí?-comentó Tomoyo audaz.

-Vas demasiado rápido, empecemos por partes¡hola! Bienvenida.-respondió Eriol.

-Gracias Eriol, ahora empecemos.-dijo audazmente, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

A Eriol no le sorprendió su audacia, y sonrió misteriosamente.

-Creo que nos vamos entendiendo.

Con Sakura, su habitación era amplia y algo más luminosa, entonces...

-Sakura bienvenida.-dijo sin pensar.

-No puede ser. ¿Li?-dijo al ver su cara.

-Sakura¡oh no!

-Li me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones como las de ayer.-dijo molesta y realmente enfadada. Recordando la explicación que le dio Shaoran esa noche.

**Flash Back.**

-¿Os pegan?...Perdón. no quise.-comentó él.

-Lo siento esa información no os la puedo dar.-comentó Sakura.

-Lo entiendo, Sakura.-dijo inconscientemente.

-¿Qué¿Cómo puede saber mi nombre...¡Me vas a dar muchas explicaciones!-comentó misteriosamente. El joven de los ojos de chocolate empalideció y suspiró. ¿De verdad le tendría que contar todo, todo?

-Yo esto,...-no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Sakura.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-le preguntó enfadada.

-En realidad, soy...-empezaba a decir.

-¿Eres?-decía Sakura.

-Soy tu admirador secreto.-dijo finalmente Shaoran.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura perpleja.-No puede ser.

-Lo siento Sakura.-le coge su mano.

-No te da vergüenza.-dijo muy enfadada.

-Yo lo siento, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar si te lo contaba.-comentó sinceramente.

-Yo...no sé que decirte.-opinó nerviosa.

-No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no tienes que darme una respuesta de inmediato.-comentó.

-Pero...-empezó a decir Sakura.

-Tranquila.-sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca.-Solo quiero que seas mi amiga.

-Me gustaría...-frase que nunca acabó porque Shaoran acaparó sus labios con los suyos, fue un beso mágico. Sin interrupciones, compartiendo su alma. Shaoran intentó aguantar un poco, pero el oxígeno ganó y tuvo que dejarla de besar para saborear su fuente de vida.

-Lo siento.-habló Shaoran primero.

-No pasa nada...-otra vez estaban juntando sus rostros, pero escucharon un portazo y apartaron sus rostros.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. El mayordomo entró asustado, nervioso y hablando incoherentemente.

-¡Cálmese!-animó la señorita Mizuki.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-He pegado en la puerta de mi amo...de su despacho...y como no me contestaba, raro en él, abría la puerta sin su permiso...pero mi sorpresa fue..al verle muerto...¡se ha suicidado!-contestó casi gritando.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sakura,…-dijo Shaoran maldiciendo su suerte.

-Exijo explicaciones. Li ya no se qué creer.

Se levantó y le plantó un beso, cosa que Sakura no se esperaba para nada, pero le correspondió.

-Sakura, me enamoré de ti el día que te vi. Me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu risa y de tu inocencia. Ser repartidor era solo una tapadera, nadie debería saber mi verdadera identidad, por que en realidad soy un soldado. Un soldado con importantes misiones, además estamos en medio de una futura guerra, y queremos la paz. Una de esas importantes misiones, era vigilar este centro; por eso para expresar mi amor por ti, te mandaba esa correspondencia. Sakura cuando te ví en el baile, me sorprendí tanto como tú. Sakura, es hora; ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-Sakura se sorprendió mucho.-Ya se que tu eres demasiado joven pero cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, me gustaría que fueses mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos.

Sakura solo sonrió.

-Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, me pienso casar contigo.-después le abrazó y le beso, un simple beso.

-Sakura, ahora me tienes que decir si aquí ocurre algo extraño.

-Pues ahora que lo dices...-comenzó a contar.

Con Tomoyo, que tenía un animada platica hasta que llegó el momento.

-Tomoyo, tiene un impresionante deducimiento. Me encanta.-sonrió y Tomoyo se sonrojó.

-Gracias, es fácil cuando se tiene mucha práctica.-cada vez que hablaba notaba a Eriol más cerca suya, pero no es que le molestase sino que le ponía tremendamente nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa de mi presencia?-acercándose mas a Tomoyo.

-No.

-Pues no lo parece.-se relamió sus labios con su lengua, cosa que Tomoyo le dieran escalofríos.

Pero no eran tan inocente y no caer en el mismo juego que él. Sino que viera que era la verdadera tentación.

-Deberás cree que me molesta, sino todo lo contrario Eriol.-dijo vocalizando cada palabra sensualmente y después se relamió los labios lentamente. Cosa que agrado al joven Eriol, que supo que estaba jugando con él. Y eso le encantaba.

-Señorita Tomoyo...-callado por Tomoyo que le puso un dedo en sus labios y le susurró.

-No me gusta para nada los formalismo.-le susurró lentamente, cosa que hacía sudar a Eriol.

Eriol ahora el dominado, y Tomoyo el dominante. Eriol intentó apartarse en vano. Tomoyo era demasiado fuerte para él.

-Señorita...digo Tomoyo...a lo que vamos por favor.-intentó decir sin nerviosismo pero fallo en su intento.

-Están bien. ¡Qué me quería preguntar?-dijo inocentemente como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que Eriol se quedó perplejo como alguien tan arrebatadoramente inteligente fuese tan astuta. ¡Él había perdido, ella ganado!

-Bueno¿aquí ha pasado algo extraño que recuerde?-preguntó sumamente serio.

-Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo muy importante.

Con la señorita Mizuki, estaba siendo interrogado por el joven John.

-Bueno señorita Mizuki, ahora me ha contado su versión. Pero ahora dame su versión de espía secreto de la nación.-sonrió misteriosamente John.

-Me ha pillado, pero tranquilo hablaré.-sonrió con astucia.

-Si ustedes tienen razón, yo aquí solo soy una infiltrada. Pero, estoy de vuestro bando. No le puedo dar mucha información pues mis jefes me lo tienen prohibido, solo puedo decir una cosa. Van incendiar el orfanato, pues aquí se traficaba con armas ilegales, y quieren borrar toda huella de sus actos.-dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-Sabe lo que está diciendo y además se queda tan tranquila.-dice él nervioso.

-Lo sé, por dentro me muero de los nervios ya que no quiero que ninguna de mis alumnas les pase nada, por eso casi todas están en una excursión y mas que queda mis niñas. Solo espero que pase todo.-de repente abren la puerta.

-Señor John, fuego en las cocinas tienen que salir todos de aquí.-cerró la puerta y buscó a las demás personas.

_Continuará..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola! Perdone mi tardanza pero tenía rota la computadora, solo espero que este capítulo os guste. Así que adiós y dejarme reviews.

_La mujer no se mide de los pies a la cabeza, sino del corazón al infinito._


End file.
